


Our First Time

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Voltage Inc, kings of paradise - Freeform, kings of paradise fanfic, kings of paradise smut, love 365 - Freeform, taki kozaki - Freeform, voltage fanfic, voltage smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: A teenage Taki's first time with his MC.
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character
Kudos: 4





	Our First Time

“My parents won’t be back until sometime late tomorrow night,” MC called out to Taki, “Be sure to make yourself comfortable, and I’ll hurry up in the bath.”

Taki was fluffing the pillows on her bed, and cheekily grinned at her. “Take your time. I’m in no rush,” he replied.

She excused herself and raced down the hallway to bathroom. MC’s parents were out of town, and she had decided to be adventurous and invite her boyfriend over to stay the night. This was a huge step in their relationship, and she nervously pondered what was going to happen when they slept in her bed together for the first time. Stop thinking about that stuff, she scolded! Stepping out of the tub, MC patted her hair dry and mentally prepared herself for whatever may happen.

MC cleaned the bath and returned to her room to inform Taki that he was all clear to bathe.

“Thanks. I’ll be back soon,” he promised. He gave her a small peck before disappearing down the hallway.

“Alright, I hope I remembered to hide everything embarrassing!” MC squawked.

Rushing around, she tidied up for what was the one hundredth time that evening, and then climbed into bed while she waited for Taki. Taki returned a few moments later, and soon joined her under the covers. She snuggled up into him, and he wrapped his arm around her body. The smell of her shampoo was radiating from Taki’s hair, and MC couldn’t help but sigh happily. His hand was softly rubbing her arm, and he slowly started to make his way to her chest.

Feeling both excited and nervous, MC’s body slightly tensed up, which caused Taki to recoil to the other side of the bed.

“I’m so sorry MC. I shouldn’t have done that,” Taki stuttered, “Forget that ever happened. Goodnight.”

MC’s felt a twinge of disappointment, and now was lonely at his distance. Even though he was only an arm’s length away, she had never felt more apart from him. Turning around, she scooted herself over, until MC reached his back

“Taki?” MC questioned. Taki’s face was now directly in front of hers.

“Yes?” Taki replied.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him closer, causing their noses to bump together.

“I didn’t mind because it was you,” she whispered shyly. Ignoring the fact that they were both now blushing, Taki leaned over and cautiously kissed her.

MC kissed him back, and her body soon began to grow hot. This is a feeling she had never quite experienced before, but MC knew that this wasn’t something she wanted to stop anytime soon. His touch was so gentle. Painstakingly gentle. She needed more and grabbed Taki’s hand to place it over her breast.

“Taki,” she voiced, “I think I’m ready to take the next step with you. Actually, I know I am.”

Testing the waters, Taki carefully fondled the mound of flesh his hand was on, and felt his boxers start to grow tight when a small moan escaped from her lips. He deepened the kiss, and MC ran her hand down his back. Taki cautiously pushed the strap of her nightgown from her shoulder, and she urged him on by giving him a small nod of approval.

MC tried to fiddle with the buttons on his pajamas, while Taki attempted to remove her nightgown, but both were awkwardly struggling. They looked at each other and burst out into laughter.

“I guess it’s kind of obvious we’re both new to this sort of thing,” Taki chuckled. The couple started to remove their own clothing, and MC eye’s widened when she heard Taki’s comment.

“You’ve never done this before Taki?” He shook his head in response.

“No. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else before,” he declared.

They both were now stark naked, and MC covered her body with her hands, feeling embarrassed as she felt Taki’s gaze.

“Don’t hide,” he ordered. Grabbing her wrists, he brushed MC’s bangs away from her face, and lifted her chin up to make eye contact with him.

“There’s no one out there in this entire universe, that’s more beautiful than you.”

Taki stepped away to rummage through his bag and pulled out a single condom. MC thought she would be feeling more nervous, but she felt completely safe and at ease with Taki by her side. He placed his hands on her hips, and MC walked backwards, as Taki guided her back to the bed. The two collapsed down onto the mattress, and Taki initiated a heated make out session, while MC occasionally would give his hair a firm tug. His finger had traveled down to her thigh and, he slowly inserted himself into her opening. She was warm and wet, and Taki’s finger easily slid in and out of her.

“T-That feels good,” MC stuttered in response to this new awareness. “We can keep going Taki.”

Taki pulled away and he started to fumble around with the condom wrapper. For the first time, MC noticed Taki’s cock, and she gulped when she realized how big it was.

I-Is that thing really going to fit?

Taki finished suiting up and saw the look of apprehension on MC’s face.

“Just relax,” he reassured the anxious girl, “I promise I’ll be gentle and take care of you.”

“Ok,” she replied.

Taki squirreled in between her legs, and placed a few soft kisses on her tender breasts, before aligning his hard erection at her entrance.

“Are you sure? We can stop if you want to,” Taki breathed, “I don’t want you to feel rushed or pressured.”

“I’ve never been more ready Taki,” she promised, “I’ll be upset if you leave me hanging though.”

Grinning at her lame attempt at a joke, Taki started to push into her, biting her nipples in hopes of distracting her from the pain. He broke MC’s barrier, and continued to slide into her tightness.

“It hurts,” she whined, “Don’t move until I say so.”

Tears started to fall from her eyes and Taki kissed them away, while holding her tightly.

“I’m sorry,” he faltered, “Take all the time you need.”

Her heavy breathing had eventually begun to slow down, and she experimentally bucked her hips towards Taki. Although there was still a twinge of pain, feelings of bliss were now pulsating through her body.

“You can move now,” MC quietly demanded of her still boyfriend.

Taki dubiously rolled his hips and their rhythm increased once he heard the moans from MC’s lips become lustier.

“I-I love you Taki,” she huffed in between his thrusts.

He intertwined his hand with hers and nuzzled their noses together. MC’s eyes were enticing him, and he felt his member expand within her.

“Ah! I l-love you too!” Taki grunted loudly.

The flames from their bodies melted together, and they cried out in unison, as they both experienced their first orgasms with another person. Taki collapsed down next to MC and wiped the sweat that was glistening on her forehead. MC shifted to her side, and Taki moved close to spoon her.

“Wow,” she commented, “That was just….wow.”

“I know,” Taki smirked, “On a serious note, you have no idea how happy I am right now.”

Not wanting Taki to get the last word, MC turned over to face him.

“No, you have no idea how happy I AM,” MC teased back.

Playfully bickering about who was more ecstatic, they eventually called a truce, and fell into a comforting slumber together.


End file.
